On The Train
by Silverhood
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are on the crowded train during peak hours.


**Title: **On The Train  
**Pairing: **Tezuka x Fuji  
**Genre: **Fluff (That's so me.)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are on the crowded train during peak hours.  
**Warnings: **Sap, cliché.  
**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.  
**A/N: **It feels like I write a fic a month, but I don't. I write when the mood strikes! Well, I will make sure the next fic I write, I tried a different genre and writing style/narration (and have some plot.) I'm so boring, right? Anyway I just want to write my take on a cliché situation. Though I think I might dislike this in future, I still want to put it down. I have something different in mind when I first started writing but urm, everything changed as I wrote. I'm not very sure what I'm writing anymore. D: Critics please! And anyone wants to beta my fics next time?

Most people do not appreciate being on a crowded train during peak hours, but Fuji knows the person in front of him now, leaning against the corner of the train, especially doesn't. The limited space, the restricted movements, the smell of clashing colognes, perfumes, bad breath and sweat, the sticky and dirty feeling of pressing against many different bodies… All in all, these truly aren't pleasant. Fuji doesn't particularly mind them though. He sees these in a different light. Fuji likes to think he is undergoing ninja training during these times. The way of the ninja is endurance, perseverance and determination. It is also crucial for a ninja to master the ability to stay very still and become one with nature. Fuji enjoys imagining that he has to focus hard and not let the surroundings get to him; otherwise his Master will be unhappy and he definitely doesn't like his Master to be unhappy…Until the Ninja is molested by the Enemy. This is a part that the Ninja cannot tolerate, but when the Enemy switches target to the Master instead, that is then the most unacceptable. So it is sufficient to say that Fuji, too, doesn't like crowded places, although maybe not as much as Tezuka doesn't.

"Sorry Tezuka. If it wasn't for me, we could have gotten on the train earlier when it would be less crowded." Fuji whispers, because there isn't a need to speak loudly to the other since the two of them are standing very closely together.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Tezuka replies then, voice as low as Fuji's whisper. Somehow, hearing that makes Fuji's heart skips and Fuji feels heat rushing to his cheeks. Certainly it isn't often that he hears the youth speaking in that manner when he has always been speaking in the authoritative and clinical tone, not something so gentle, so…sweet. Anyway this is not the time to talk about this, because Fuji thinks Tezuka obviously minds. He is frowning now, just after he has said it was okay, eyes looking ahead over Fuji in displeasure, seemingly thinking how long more it will take before they arrive at their stop. Fuji feels guilty, especially when Tezuka is still behaving so nicely about it, and decides he will make it up to Tezuka another time.

"I'll-"

"Fuji, turn around."

Puzzled, Fuji turns his head and tries to see what Tezuka may have been looking at earlier but he can't. In the front of his vision, is this unshaven office man in a dark blue suit, looking like he is in his late thirties, but Fuji doesn't think Tezuka is talking about him. He looks to the person behind this man, and he sees a schoolgirl with highlighted hair. He tries to see further but he can't, and he starts to think maybe Tezuka has forgotten that Fuji is not as tall as he is.

"No, Fuji. I mean, turn around. Turn your body around."

"Huh?" Fuji turns back to look at Tezuka and try to decipher what Tezuka is thinking. Even though Fuji is able to understand Tezuka better than most people do, he will never claim that he understands him perfectly and all the time. He doesn't want to too; because he knows the moment he thinks that, he will fail to understand Tezuka instead. At times like this when he fails to, attempting to know through examining the stoic expression, so characteristic of Tezuka, doesn't help at all. It is _so_ frustrating. Tezuka also doesn't seem to be going to give any explanation either, Fuji then starts turning around obediently, albeit clumsily due to the small space. Fuji hopes Tezuka understands how awkward and difficult it is.

After he has successfully turning around (and apologising to the other passengers who he has knocked in the process), Fuji asks (a little grudgingly) "And what?" Fuji waits for an answer from Tezuka which doesn't come. Instead he feels a pair of arms circling his waist and pulling him from the back and he almost jumps in surprise and disgust, until he realises they are Tezuka's and he is being pulled closer to Tezuka. He hears Tezuka muttering "Better."

Unable to help himself, Fuji chuckles and leans closer against Tezuka. "What? Can't you wait for a better time and place to cuddle me?"

Tezuka's reply is a groan but he pulls Fuji closer to him still.

Fuji smiles happily this time, watching the other passengers from where he initially can't with his back to them, not having to worry that he will be touched unaware by some disgusting stranger from behind, and waits together with Tezuka for the train to reach their destination. Although Fuji still can't see as much as Tezuka due to his height, for now this is fine and he doesn't mind the crowded train and basks in Tezuka's warmth and his own happiness.

And so, at the end of the day, The Master and the Ninja, together, defeated the Enemy.


End file.
